leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KazMx/From The Journal of Justice to the Game
As an avid fan of the League of Legends lore and world that is barely discovered by the players, I have decided to make a post rounding up that important information about the League of Legends lore and how it can affect the game. We know few places in Runeterra, like Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, Zaun and Freljord. But what about those places that are far from what these famous ones or the stories that haven't yet found its way to our acknowledgment. Thanks to the developers and the Lead Creative Designer, Shawn Carnes (a.k.a. Babagahnoosh), we have the new Journal of Justice issues to complement the lore: The Journal of Justice Issues 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 BN1 26 27 28 29 30 31 ---- ;So here is the rounded up information, and what it may tell: # Issues 1, 3, 4 & 6: Two massive nexuses and priceless riches uncovered near Mogron Pass - New map: Magma Chamber # Issues 1, 3 & 6: DSS Excursion lost to unknown pirates in the Conqueror's Sea, necromancy involved - New champ/-s. # Issues 2 to 5 & 7: Two other Freljord princesses - New champs: Lissandra, Sejuani # Issues 4 & 8: Mogron Pass security garrison assaulted, attackers used obfuscation magic - New champ: "Shadow DPS assassin" # Issues 6, 7 & 10: Special arenas designed to exclude champions not affiliated to a particular city-state (neutral champs not affected) - New game type. # Issues 7 to 10 & 12: Angered Monk sets self on fire - New champ: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk # Issue 8: 14-year-old boy recovered from Kumungu, body ravaged by unknown disease - New champ: Plant-based champ(?) # Issue 9: More Pentakill members. , lead designer of Calliope Productions - New skins. # Issue 13: New redesign of the Summoner's Rift and Champions' wardrobe - New game graphics design. # Issue 13: New tension building between Bandle City & Bilgewater - New Official Match ;Here are the hypothesis that turned out to be true: # Issue 3: Zaunite professor revives one of Noxus' fallen heroes, Urgot - New champ: # Issue 4: Mute bard from Ionia, called Sona - New champ: # Issue 4: Morgana, the Fallen... Baker? Corki, the proprietor and chief mechanic of Piltover Customs; Heimerdinger helping out - New skins: , , # Issue 5: Ashe and Tryndamere crowned Freljord's Queen and King - New skins: , # Issue 6: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, light-based magician eager to follow in her brother, 's, footsteps - New champ: # Issue 6: Evelynn and Twisted Fate, guest instructors at the Crown Dance Academy in Demacia. Ryze studying the magic of Runeterra with the League - New skins: , , # Issue 12: New item from the Ionia vs. Noxus match - New item: Category:Blog posts Category:News blog Category:Community news